It’s Time (Night Visions songfic)
Song three of Night Visions. So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent “Mothstar,” gasped Dapplestar. “I never expected the damage to be so much!” The small Meadowclan leader gazed up at him, her face wrecked with sobs. “They’re dead,” she rasped. “All dead.” Mosspaw cautiously approached Mothstar and rested his tail on her shoulder. “We’ll rebuild the clan,” he reassured her. Rookpaw stepped forward. “Should I go run back to camp and get help?” he asked eagerly. “Sure! And take Finchpaw with you. Get cats to help on the building, and ask cats to look for loners and kittypets in the nearby Twolegplace for new warriors for Featherclan.” chirped Dapplestar. He nudged Mosspaw further into the destroyed camp. “Now then, what are the most important dens to rebuild?” Mosspaw squinted into the camp. “The warriors’ den, because the new warriors need a place to sleep, and there is a good chance that there won’t be any kits. Then the camp barrier and a fresh-kill pile.” Dapplestar purred. “I like your initiative, Mosspaw,” he praised. “Gather some twigs and bracken. You too, Mothstar,” he ordered. Mothstar blinked gratefully at Featherclan’s leader and hurried after Mosspaw. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top Mosspaw dropped the pile of twigs by the warriors’ den and paused to catch his breath. The moon had just risen, and Dapplestar was so determined to rebuild the fallen clan, that he set the deadline for the completed warriors’ den for midnight. “We’d better hurry,” said Mothstar, picking up a twig and secured it to remake the den frame. “We should get the frame of the den completed first. Then weaving the other twigs and stuff to make the walls will be easier.” Mosspaw nodded at her plan. Mothstar seemed much more confident when she spoke, and was no longer the ball of golden fur less than an hour ago. The frame took less time than Mosspaw expected, and soon he had learned to elegantly weave twigs between the branches of the frame. “What do we do with this moss?” he asked her. “Nests, of course! I found a lot of it by the small lake in my territory. I figured that we will need a lot, because of the large amount of new cats.” Mosspaw nodded in approval. “Should we get started?” “Yeah!” meowed Mothstar. She dashed into the den, screamed, and was out in a flash. “Dead body!” she screamed. “Dapplestar hasn’t yet cleared out the dead bodies!” Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check “At least you finished the den,” Dapplestar said gruffly. He slipped the last body into the newly-dug hole and scuffed dirt over it. The sun’s light peaked over the towering trees. “And those two pesky apprentices should be back by now.” Dapplestar was right. Rookpaw and Finchpaw had been gone the whole night. “Maybe they went with the other cats to help with the rebuilding.” Mosspaw could smell other cats approaching, all from Featherclan. “We heard about the attack,” mewed Petalface gravely. “We were summoned to help.” Soon all of the cats had a role in building or hunting. Flamegaze and Berryheart had gone hunting, after deciding to spend some time together. “That’s the nursery done,” said Dapplestar triumphantly. “I’m no builder, but this is really good!” Mosspaw turned around to look at the almost-done camp. He remembered what it had been yesterday. If only I could tell who did this. I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town Layla glared down at her rogues from the Bloodrock. “Mission accomplished,” she declared. “All thanks to our trustworthy friend here, Flamegaze.” The cats below stomped their paws in applause. A small black paw poked itself over the top of the cats’ heads. “Yes, Lee?” she said sweetly. The small black tom scampered up to the Bloodrock, and made an adorable throat-clearing sound. “Yesterday I saw cats rebuilding the Meadowclan camp.” The cats sitting around the Bloodrock gasped. Layla’s cheerful attitude had turned serious. “Come with me, Flamegaze,” she ordered. Flamegaze squared her shoulders and followed Layla into the darkness of the forest. “Shouldn’t Demarcus be making battle plans? After all, he is ''your second-in-charge,” Flamegaze asked. They found a secluded spot surrounded by trees glittering white with the frost. Layla laughed. “It’s your job now.” The words sent a shiver down Flamegaze’s spine that was colder than the forest around them. And the forest seemed almost dead with the cold. ''Cause after all''' This city never sleeps at night “Look! They’re here!” called out a cat. A group of Featherclan cats paraded into the new camp, followed by a clumsy-looking group of Twolegplace cats. Dapplestar had a quiet word with Finchpaw and Rookpaw, and dismissed them to another part of the territory. “I bet it’s for training,” whispered Petalface in Mosspaw’s ear. “Meanwhile,” called out Dapplestar. “Mothstar will arrange hunting patrols, and those of you who are tired may go back to your nests in the Featherclan camp. But I expect all apprentices and young warriors to continue helping.” Mosspaw breathed out a sigh of relief. It was finally sun high and he was finally getting something to eat. He was so hungry he felt like he could eat a badger. But the price he had to pay was more work. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am Flamegaze rolled over her nest. She wasn’t trying to sleep tonight. She kept imagining herself killing Peachkit and the flashback to when her mother died. She felt a warm presence around her, and felt like she could be here forever. “Choose wisely,” whispered a soft voice. “A mossy nest is more comfortable than a cage of stones, but beware of the thorn that the mossy nest hides.” The voice was such a shock that Flamegaze jerked her head up. Her eyes met the only other pair of eyes in the room: Stone. “You okay?” he asked her. Flamegaze ducked her head in embarrassment. “A cage of stones…” Did the prophecy involve Stone? Did the mossy nest mean Mosspaw? Then what was the thorn? Faythe. Demon of love. She had to find Faythe. “You can’t find me,” taunted Faythe’s soft voice. “I can find you.” Flamegaze blinked slowly. She saw the haunting image of Faythe. “What is the thorn?” she asked. Faythe did not give her a direct answer, but a quote: “Love lifts us up a hundred miles up into he air, then slams us down into the ground. And soon, you wonder if it was ever there in the first place. It is the air we breathe but the water that drowns us.” “Just tell me!” Flamegaze screamed. But Faythe just laughed at her and faded away. Stone’s eyes bore into hers. “It’s time for a meeting,” he mewed softly. “But I’ll ask Layla to postpone it. You look like you need a walk.” He stood up and gestured to the forest. “I’ll come with you, if you want.” Flamegaze staggered to her paws. “I—I’m fine. Thank you though.” She ran out of the rogue camp without a second glance at Stone or the other cats. “Flamegaze?” She whipped around. “Mother!” “I should have never let you get out of camp. That way you wouldn’t have met the rogues and be into this mess.” “It’s my destiny!” Flamegaze protested. “It was laid out for me before I was even born!” “No,” corrected Thundernose. “You could have chosen your destiny, but then the demons came. Now everything has changed.” Flamegaze was whocked for a minute. Then she said, “I failed you mother.” “No,” Thundernose’s gaze was pale grey and cold. “You failed yourself.” So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The last cat to receive his warrior name was a large brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. “And by the power of Starclan, I name you Dogpelt.” Mothstar chirped. Dogpelt blinked at her gratefully and jumped down to meet his friend. “To the new Meadowclan!” cheered Dapplestar. “Meadowclan!” the cats cheered. Dapplestar beckoned his cats with a flick of his tail. “Things need straightening back home,” he joked, and the other cats laughed. "See you at the gathering!” Mothstar called out after them. The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top Once they were home, Dapplestar returned to his leader-like state. “Magpiewing will organise patrols,” he droned, “And mentors and apprentices will train together.” Oh, great, ''thought Mosspaw. ''I’ve just gone home and I have to train instead of getting a well deserved nap. “Hey, Mosspaw!” chirped Berryheart. “Flamegaze is back and she said she missed you!” “In a friends way, not anything serious,” said Flamegaze, shooting a look at Berryheart. She bounded up to Mosspaw and they touched noses. “I missed you Mosspaw,” she whispered. “Then why did you leave?” he asked her. Flamegaze’s bright green eyes glared at him. “Why did you rebuild the Meadowclan camp when you knew all you were doing was making it weaker?” Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check “How do you know that we were rebuilding?” retorted Mosspaw. “You weren’t even there!” A cruel smile spread across Flamegaze’s face. “I know more than you could ever guess, Mosspaw.” But I know something that could ruin your life. ''“Still friends?” “Friends.” But Mosspaw could tell that she wasn’t sure. “I think we need time to bond.” Flamegaze turned her head away. “No,” she said, “I would prefer to be alone.” '''I don't ever wanna let you down' I don't ever wanna leave this town Flamegaze stared up at the red sky. “What should I do?” she answered. “I’m torn between friendship and destiny, and I don’t know what to choose!” “Then choose none,” suggested Faythe. Flamegaze spun around, searching the forest around her desperately for the demon. “You don’t understand!” she growled. “It’s one or the other!” “Maybe I do, Flamegaze,” said the soft voice again. “You chose not long ago.” Flamegaze remembered her attitude towards Mosspaw when she came back to Featherclan. “Destiny,” she whispered. “I chose my destiny.” She lifted her head to the faintly flickering stars. “I have chosen my destiny!” she roared. 'Cause after all This city never sleeps at night “Destiny… destiny… destiny…” Mosspaw’s head shot up at the echoing words. “Did you hear that?” he asked Rookpaw and Finchpaw. They too had been alarmed by the voices. “It sounded like Flamegzae,” commented Rookpaw. “But why sould she be screaming the word ‘destiny’ late at night? “Who cares,” moaned Finchpaw. “Now I’m never going to get any sleep! And it’s the first sleep I’ve had in hours!” “Shut up, Finchpaw,” snapped Rookpaw. He stood up and fluffed up his fur. “We’re going to investigate this. Coming, Mosspaw?” Mosspaw weakly got to his paws. “Sure.” He needed to apologise to Flamegaze and take her home. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am A black lump exploded from out of nowhere and knocked Flamegaze off her paws. “Roar!” it roared, and Flamegaze rolled her eyes. Why am I suddenly in the nursery again? “Rookpaw, that’s enough.” A pale brown tom trotted into the area where she stood, followed by Mosspaw. Mosspaw rubbed his muzzle against hers, and she flinched. “Are you cold?” he asked, and Flamegaze shook her head. “We should at least take you home. You woke the whole camp up!” Flamegaze smiled, but tried to hide it. “There! Cheered you up, didn’t I?” purred Mosspaw. Flamegaze’s face brightened up as she followed Mosspaw back to camp. Maybe friendship and destiny could be with each other after all. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am Rookpaw stretched his limbs in the morning sun. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to a gathering,” he yawned. “What about you, Mosspaw?” Mosspaw pondered for a minute. “This is my second gathering, I think.” Finchpaw, who was chewing some meat, laughed and the meat sprayed all over the ground. “Are you crazy? You’ve been an apprentice for longer than we have and we’ve been to way more gatherings than you!” “Now, now, Finchpaw, no need to boast,” said Violethill as she passed by. “Yes, Violethill,” said Finchpaw dreamily. “Anyway,” said Mosspaw, paws tingling with excitement. “Dapplestar says we can all go, because of the work we did for the new Meadowclan!” The three apprentices cheered. This road never looked so lonely This house doesn't burn down slowly To ashes, to ashes “Mosspaw,” called Dapplestar. “We’re about to leave.” Mosspaw groaned and rolled over in his nest. He wanted to announce the truth about Bramblefoot’s death and the Meadowclan attack, but he promised to Flamegaze that he would never tell. But he should tell. It was her fault that his family was broken. “Mosspaw!” barked Dapplestar. “Are you coming or not?” Maybe I should tell, ''he urged himself. ''I will prevent a lot of deaths by doing so. But what will Flamegaze do to me if I tell? What should I say? Should I really do this? “Fine, Mosspaw, we’re going,” snarled Dapplestar. Mosspaw quickly made up his mind and ran after the patrol. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am “Grassclan has had two new kits, Lavenderkit and Pansykit,” Yellowstar chirped. “Over to you, Mothstar!” Mothstar waited for the noise to settle before she spoke. “Meadowclan has been attacked by rogues, and only I survived. Featherclan has generously helped to build a new camp and to find new warriors. We are forever in their debt.” She dipped her head. Now Mosspaw spoke: “Wait! I have something to say.” The cats gasped. “Mosspaw,” mewed Dapplestar. “If you wanted to say something, you should have consulted me before the gathering.” His tone was irritable. “No, this is important.” protested Mosspaw. Yellowstar waved her tail. “Let’s hear what the lad has to say.” Mosspaw took a deep breath. “I know who was involved with the planning of the Meadowclan attack. And who killed Bramblefoot.” It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am “Who? And how could you possibly know?” gasped Dapplestar. “I was told, and I was told to keep a promise. But I was wrong to accept. I could have prevented many deaths, but I was blinded by something that could not be understood.” “Just get on with it, wee lad!” shouted a cat with an accent. “It was Flamegaze. Flamegaze helped the rogues to find and destroy Meadowclan, and the cat who killed my father.” Mosspaw instantly regretted what he had said. He turned to Dapplestar, but his gaze was aimed at someone else. His face was in shock, and so was everyone else’s. “This meeting is over,” he whispered, and cats filed out of the gathering area. Through the river of cats, Mosspaw identified Flamegaze. She looked at him with an expression so painful that claws across his pelt felt like a tickle. It was a look of betrayal.